The Biggest Shitstorm of a Life Project Data
by Snowyherobrine
Summary: The Project Data for the Crossover Story: The Biggest Shitstorm of a Life and Ruby-B312 Fairies of the Shattered Moon. Technically complete, but I may decide to change some details later, so I'm leaving it at 'incomplete' status.
1. Intro

**Little info before we begin.**

**Each project has a classification such as Alpha 1 or Delta 3**

**The project classifications are based on the A.I. fragment names from Red vs. Blue**

**Some of these, you may have to use your imagination to get an idea of what they look like**

**Now then, let's go and get started.**


	2. Alpha

Alpha 1: Mother of Order  
Alpha 2: Separator  
Alpha 3: The Interceptor  
Alpha 4: World Crusher  
Alpha 5: USS Texas  
Alpha 6: Atlas Mech  
Alpha 7: Black Death  
Alpha 8: The White Bomb  
Alpha 9: Event Horizon  
Alpha 10: Devastator

Alpha 1:

Weapons Systems

4x CR-03B Series-8 MAC  
350x 24 M42 Archer Missile pods  
250x 30 M75 Rapier Missile pods  
500x 20 M96 Howler Missile pods  
830x M965 Fortress 70mm Point Defense Network  
10x Dorsal Mark 2551 MAC Network  
85x Dorsal M85 Anti-Aircraft Gun Network  
190x Dorsal M97 Guided Missile Weapons System Network  
250x HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapons  
50x NOVA nuclear bombs  
1x Primary Spinal mounted Ion Canon

Other Info

5,694.2m long  
833.3m wide  
1,041.2m tall  
907 million metric tons  
4.9m thick Titanium-A3 Battle Plating armor  
Registry: INF-100  
Class: Infinity-class super-carrier

Alpha 2:

Combines all 4 CR-03B Series-8 MAC cannons with primary Ion Cannon Forcibly severs all atomic bonds of any molecule it touches Can destroy one nanometer wide or an entire planet

Alpha 3:

Weapons Systems

1 primary Flak canon  
4 primary anti starfighter 40mm 6 barreled canons  
2 secondary 360 quad barrel anti starfighter canons  
2 primary anti starfighter blasters  
2 ion canons  
8 torpedo tubes  
1 secondary 180 quad barrel Flak canon  
Typically carries 50 Tsar Bombas worth of explosives That is 500 Megatons of explosives

Other Info

Faster than any ship Hyperdrive and Slip Space Drive  
6in thick armor  
1 reality defying infinite power source  
2 onboard Astromechs BB-5 R2-D5  
5 cubic cm smaller than the Millennium Falcon

Alpha 4:

Weapons Systems

1000 v2 rockets  
100000 minigun aa turrets  
500 nuclear warheads  
20000mm arm cannons  
Supersized version of Black Death  
2500 plasma turrets  
2 Massive energy swords  
Massive Gauss cannon  
5000 artillery cannons  
1 Massive grenade launcher  
1 Massive Gravity Hammer  
2 Mac 101 cannons  
1 Malevolence style Ion cannon  
Coal protocol destroys all of it and 1000 miles of land around it

Other Info

Can only be housed on Epsilon  
Requires enough power to fuel Star Killer Base 100000 times over just to run all systems for 1 hour  
10 Power Sources onboard  
Took 5 and a half years to complete the construction even with reality defying shit  
5000 BB units onboard  
2500000 m tall  
Basically a giant robot

Alpha 5:

Weapons Systems

7 forward mounted primary cannons  
5 rear mounted primary cannons  
2 forward mounted railguns  
2 rear mounted railguns  
5 40mm minigun aa guns on port side  
5 40mm minigun aa guns on starboard side  
3 40mm minigun aa guns on bow  
3 40mm minigun aa guns on stern  
Sonar can kill a human being

Other Info

Battleship  
500m long  
75m wide at sea level  
25m submerged  
8 Helicarrier style rotors for flight

Alpha 6:

Weapons Systems

2 40mm miniguns in arms  
2 Anti-matter canons  
100,000,000 psi punches  
Hundreds of M96 Howler Missiles in each shoulder

Other Info

Capable of reaching Mach 9 speeds  
Another giant robot

Alpha 7:

Statistics

7 ft long  
500 lbs.  
Giant axe  
Spear mode  
Scythe mode  
Sword mode  
45mm specialized rounds  
Every aspect of the round is special No part of the round can be used in any other weapon  
Lightsaber

Alpha 8:

100 Octillion Megaton (200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000lb), nuclear missile.

Alpha 9:

Weapons

None

Other Info

5 foot Armor Plating, made for atmospheric re-entry  
24, dual mode, rapier engines, 6 groups of 4 engines, Airbreathing mode and Vacuum mode, 3 on each side of the aircraft  
4 Nuclear engines, 2 on each side, 1 fusion engine per side, 1 fission engine per side  
Box-wing design

Alpha 10:

Info If someone is capable of wearing this armor, they shall become a force without equal and shall be capable of causing mass devastation to the sea, air, and land  
Used when performing the Universal Dragon Devastation Moon Slice, which is capable of destroying half of the entire universe in one go if given enough power behind it, and is not able to be blocked  
Upon removal, wearer experiences extreme fatigue


	3. Beta

Beta 1: Mother of Death  
Beta 2: Mother of Destruction  
Beta 3: Mother of Life  
Beta 4: Mother of Creation  
Beta 5: Fairy Horizon

Beta 1:

Weapons

1x Mark IX, Heavy Coil- 45J3D3/MAC  
4x Mark 40 Spitfire naval coilgun batteries  
6x M66 Sentry autocannon turrets  
32x M58 Archer Missile pods  
6x M910 Rampart Point Defense guns

Other Info

1,425m long  
383m wide  
431m tall  
10.1 million metric tons  
Titanium-A armor  
Registry: ATM-105  
Class: Autumn-class heavy cruiser

Beta 2:

Weapons

1x 14B11R2 MAC Battery  
26x M58 Archer Missile pods  
4x M870 Rampart Point Defense guns  
3x Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles

Other info

485m long  
1.8 million metric tons  
2m thick Titanium-A armor  
Registry: HBD-111  
Class: Halberd-class destroyer

Beta 3:

Weapons

1x MAC  
4x Shiva Missiles  
6x Archer Missile pods  
28x M910 Rampart Point Defense guns

Other info

1,170.63m long  
352.27m wide  
414.43m tall  
9 million metric tons  
Titanium-A battle plate  
Registry: HCN-108  
Class: Halcyon-class light cruiser

Beta 4:

Weapons

2x MAC  
1800x Archer Missiles  
5x Fusion rockets  
M870 Rampart Point Defense Network

Other Info

1,192m long  
293m wide  
375m tall  
191cm Titanium-A battle plate  
Registry: MTN-109  
Class: Marathon-class heavy cruiser

Beta 5:

Weapons

1x 56A2F9 light MAC  
2x Mark 15 Breakwater naval coilguns  
12x M66 Sentry autocannons  
20x M4020 Bident Missile pods  
70x M58 Archer Missile pods  
12x M870 Rampart Point Defense guns  
20x M810 Helix Point Defense guns

Other info

2,563m long  
35 million metric tons  
Titanium-A battle plate  
Registry: EPC-103  
Class: Epoch-class heavy carrier


	4. Delta

Delta 1: Heart of Death  
Delta 2: Heart of Destruction  
Delta 3: Heart of Life  
Delta 4: Heart of Creation  
Delta 5: New York  
Delta 6: Wyoming  
Delta 7: Dakota  
Delta 8: Washington  
Delta 9: Carolina  
Delta 10: Maine  
Delta 11: Manticore  
Delta 12: Hades  
Delta 13: Iowa  
Delta 14: Wrath of God  
Delta 15: Poseidon  
Delta 16: Cornerstone  
Delta 17: Creator  
Delta 18: Assembly  
Delta 19: Fairy Pillar  
Delta 20: Heart of Fairies

Delta 1-10:

Weapons

1x Mark IV, heavy coil - 94B1E6/MAC  
2x M42 Archer Missile pods  
6x M870 Rampart Point Defense guns  
5x Mark 55 Castor naval coilguns  
6x Mark 57 Arena Point Defense guns  
1x M4093 Hyperion Missile silo

Other Info

575m long  
124m wide  
112m tall  
1.1 million metric tons  
Titanium-A battle plate  
Registries: SDT-217 - SDT-226  
Class: Strident-class heavy frigate

Delta 11-12:

Weapons

1x MAC  
3x Shiva-class nuclear missiles  
26x Archer Missile pods  
12x M85 Anti-Aircraft guns  
26x M870 Rampart Point Defense guns

Other Info

535.05m long  
198.68m wide  
162.08m tall  
Titanium-A battle plate  
Registries: PRS-213 - PRS-214  
Class: Paris-class heavy frigate

Delta 13-14:

Weapons

1x 20DA1C2 MAC  
2x M58 Archer Missile pods  
6x M870 Rampart Point Defense guns

Other info

243m long  
36,000 metric tons  
Titanium-A armor  
Registries: GDS-134 - GDS-135  
Class: Gladius-class heavy corvette

Delta 15-16:

Weapons

XEV9-Matos Nonlinear Pulse Cannons  
M947 Shiva Nuclear Delivery System  
M441 Hornet Remote Explosive System

Other Info

281m long  
155m wide  
62m tall  
Titanium-A battle plate  
Registries: SHR-139 - SHR-140  
Class: Sahara-class heavy prowler  
Delta 17-18:

Weapons

1x 56A2D4 Mark II light MAC  
16x M58 Archer Missile pods  
76x M340A4 Streak Missile pods  
6x M870 Rampart Point Defense guns  
52x M710 Bulwark Point Defense guns

Other Info

478m long  
152m wide  
112m tall  
.93 million metric tons  
Registries: SWT-193 - SWT-194  
Class: Stalwart-class light frigate

Delta 19-20:

Weapons

1x Mark II, light coil - 83B6R3/MAC  
50x M58 Archer Missile pods  
4x M870 Rampart 50mm Point Defense guns  
3x M4093 Hyperion Nuclear Delivery System silos

Other Info

489.71m long  
155.58m wide  
139.20m tall  
60cm Titanium-A plating  
Registries: FFG-202 - FFG-203  
Class: Charon-class light frigate


	5. Omega

Omega 1: M6NT13 Assault Tank  
Omega 2: 6T-T3 Assault Tank  
Omega 3: 6T Transport Tank  
Omega 4: SC0R910N Assault Tank

Omega 1:

Weapons:

1 x 20 mm 2100 RPM Mini-Gun  
5 Rocket Silos on arm  
Full range of human movement  
Added hands from original design

Other Info:

Shape- Mantis  
Improved shield durability

Omega 2:

Weapons:

4 Forward Facing Mini-Guns  
2 Rear Facing Mini-Guns  
1 Primary, 120mm Canon

Other Info:

Shape- AT-TE  
Changes from origin- Treads Added, Main and "AA" Guns Replaced, Increased armor thickness, Added Shields

Omega 3:

Weapons:

1 Primary, 120mm Canon  
16x 40mm Secondary/AA Guns

Other Info:

Shape- Republic Turbo Tank  
Ramming Power- 100000 Lbs.  
324.147 ft long  
128.6089 ft wide  
199.4751 ft tall  
Increased armor thickness  
Added Shields

Omega 4:

Weapons

1 Primary, 120mm Canon  
1 Secondary minigun turret

Other Info

Shape- UNSC Scorpion Tank  
Improved armor  
Faster fire rate  
Improved control responsiveness  
Improved Speed  
Added Shields  
Added mag treads


	6. Sigma

Sigma 1: 6T-RT Light Transport  
Sigma 2: 6T-S8 Recon Speeder  
Sigma 3: W6RTH0G Assault Transport

Sigma 1:

Weapons

1 55mm high speed machine gun

Other Info

1.5 foot thick armor  
Shield generator to protect pilot

Sigma 2:

Weapons

2 alternating 12.7mm canons

Other Info

1.5 ft thick armor plating  
Shield generator to protect pilot

Sigma 3:

Weapons

1 gauss, rocket, or machine gun turret

Other Info

3 ft thick armor  
Turret can stow away to be more discreet  
Shield generator to protect users


	7. Gamma

Gamma 1: P3L1C1N Landing Craft  
Gamma 2: L6-6T Gunship  
Gamma 3: L6-6S Shuttle  
Gamma 4: C6RR13R Transport Craft

Gamma 1:

Weapons

1 55mm Gatling gun  
5x 40mm turrets

Other Info

2 ft thick armor  
Shields capable of taking serious abuse

Gamma 2:

Weapons

4 Proton Torpedo Tubes  
4 360 degree aa turrets  
4 flare dispensers

Other Info

Shaped like a cylinder with a dome on the front  
Hyperdrive  
Slip-Space Drive  
Shield Generator  
Life Support  
Can Carry Troops and an Omega class project

Gamma 3:

Weapons

2 dual forward facing aa guns  
4 Proton Torpedo/Missile Silos  
4 aa guns around the Engine

Other Info

Engine prongs are also able to grab objects without touching them (Portal Gun Style)  
Shields can take serious abuse

Gamma 4:

Weapons

2 6 barreled Artillery grade canons.  
2 Forward facing anti-ship combat blasters  
2 rotating wing turrets  
1 rear turret  
2 side turrets

Other Info

Cargo Plane with weapons for defense and offense  
Fighter plane style Cockpit  
Can be used as a bomber, troop transport, or aerial artillery (but primarily used for supply runs to and from bases)  
Shields can take stupid amounts of abuse


	8. Theta

Theta 1: Z98 Headhunter Starfighter  
Theta 2: I-Wing Bomber  
Theta 3: F-17 Dominator  
Theta 4: A-11 Warbird  
Theta 5: B-5 Wrath of God  
Theta 6: L0NGSW0RD  
Theta 7: BR04DSW0RD  
Theta 8: YSS-1000 Supremacy Fighter, A.K.A. Saber  
Theta 9: Infiltrator

Theta 1:

Weapons

2 Anti-Ship combat blasters  
Electrifiable hull  
2 Proton Torpedo Tubes

Other Info

Shape of a Z95  
Cockpit allows for 360 degree sight  
Shields can take a ton of abuse

Theta 2:

Weapons

360 degree proton torpedo turret  
4 visible blasters  
2 hidden blasters  
2 hidden heavy blasters  
2 proton torpedo tubes aside from 360 degree turret  
Large Bomb Bay that carries enough bombs to level the state of New York (22046.2·54556 lbs. of explosives)

Other Info

2 versions

Version 1

2 Ships in 1

Version 2

1 Ship with more power

Both Versions

Hyperdrive  
Shields can take a ton of abuse

Theta 3:

Weapons

2 Anti-Ship turrets  
10 wing mounted missiles  
Couple hundred small anti-ship missiles

Other Info

Design of an F-16  
5 times larger than an F-16  
245 feet long  
165 feet wide  
80 feet tall  
Shields can take a ton of abuse

Theta 4:

Weapons

2 anti-personnel machine guns  
2 air-air combat missile launchers  
4 dual barrel flak cannons  
14 Maverick air to surface missiles  
1 double barrel 40mm anti-everything Gatling gun

Other Info

A-10 Warthog design  
Substantially tougher  
Significantly faster  
Is better equipped for emergency situations such as engine failure  
1 emergency thruster  
Capable of space flight (Not recommended for it though because it has significantly decreased maneuverability when in space)  
80ft long  
86.25ft wingspan  
22ft tall  
Shields can take a ton of abuse

Theta 5:

Weapons

1x 50 megaton nuclear bomb  
1x 50 megaton hydrogen bomb  
2x 25 megaton nuclear bombs  
2x 25 megaton hydrogen bombs  
5x 10 megaton nuclear bombs  
5x 10 megaton hydrogen bombs  
10x 5 megaton nuclear bombs  
10x 5 megaton hydrogen bombs  
20x 1-5 megaton bombs  
4 flak cannons  
2 air-air combat cannons controlled by pilot

Other info

Design of B-1 Lancer (a.k.a. the Wrath of God)  
Significantly tougher  
Dramatically better defensive capabilities  
Space flight capabilities  
219ft long  
205.5ft wingspan  
51ft tall  
Shields can take a ton of abuse

Theta 6:

Weapons

2 air-air anti-fighter cannons (aka, 40mm miniguns)  
100 air-air combat missiles  
50 anti-ship combat missiles  
50 air-ground combat missiles

Other info

Basically just a tougher Longsword fighter craft

Theta 7:

Weapons

4 air-air anti-fighter cannons  
150 air-air combat missiles  
20 anti-ship combat missiles  
100 air-ground combat missiles

Other info

Basically just a tougher Broadsword fighter craft

Theta 8:

Weapons

10 50mm anti-fighter cannons  
500 air-air combat missiles  
200 anti-ship combat missiles  
50x 250 ton bombs  
Plasma coated wings

Other info

Hyperdrive and Slip-Space Drives built in  
1 foot thick Hyper Dense Titanium armor capable of surviving a 25 megaton Nuke  
Shielding that can survive 50 plasma torpedoes  
300MPH max (combat) speed

Theta 9:

Details

Failed project

Would never work right

Changing form would damage the engines, hyperdrive, weapons systems, or something else  
Would fail to cloak  
During field testing, the moment the ship fired while cloaked, the temporary uncloaking would be highly taken advantage of by the enemies, and the ship would be destroyed  
Highly inaccurate  
Hyperdrive failure (caused by the form changing feature) caused the pilot CT:5159 A.K.A., Deadeye, to go M.I.A. with the ship


	9. Eta

Eta 1: Buzz-Roller Mobile Artillery  
Eta 2: ODAC Missile Artillery Canon  
Eta 3: 6ODG Satellite Grid

Eta 1:

Weapons

1 Main Artillery canon  
2 AA Guns  
2 large spinning blades  
4 blade legs

Other info

Is capable of flight  
Can move at speeds of 100MPH at top speed  
Has shields that can take a ton of abuse

Eta 2:

Weapons

1 main Missile launcher cannon

Other info

Massive  
Launches full-fledged missiles at enemies

Eta 3:

Info

Orbital Railgun Satellite Grid  
Surrounds the planet  
Millions of satellites  
Fires 5 Foot long by 1 foot in Diameter Pure Titanium rods coated in cobalt at Mach 7  
Capable of reaching Mach 17 by the time it reaches sea level  
Each satellite carries 10000 rods


	10. Iota

Iota 1: OD Pods  
Iota 2: ODLC Mass Troop Transports

Iota 1:

Weapons

ODST clone troopers  
1 of each weapon available to that solider

Other info

Drops from orbit

Iota 2:

Weapons

AA guns  
Can Carry Projects Omega 1- Eta 1

Other Info

Connects to Eta 2  
Utterly Massive


	11. Epsilon

Epsilon:

Weapons

6 Massive Railguns  
Ammo: 2,440 km steel rods  
Cover the x, y, and z axis  
Dual 6 barreled rotating 40mm AA guns every 25 feet (5 feet wide, 139,216,000,000 total, 1,670,592,000,000 barrels total, Fire rate of 12000 rounds per minute per turret, 1,670,592,000,000,000 total rounds per minute)  
Every 10 Feet of internal hallways can close off (Every imaginable weapon in each section of hallway)  
Crate containing 10 Flood Spores with maximum security around it (Requires the General, Admiral, Commanders, and Captain to get to it without being gunned down)  
Sudden hanger plateau every 5 miles

Other info

Max Speed: approximately 1 Mach away from light speed (670599374 miles per hour, Mach 874008)  
2 times bigger than Earth (7931.6 miles from surface to center)  
Same gravity as Earth (9.8 m/s)  
Core generates near Infinite power (Same size as Earth's core, 760 mi from center to surface)  
Cloning facility onboard  
Holds Alpha 4 onboard


End file.
